Star Crossed Lovers
by Depresionist
Summary: An alternate twist to the current GSD story. Lacus is killed while taking the place of Cagalli in the Strike Rouge and Kira blames his sister for her death. The Archangel meets up with the Minerva. A love triangle between Athrun, Shinn, and Cagalli appear


**Star Crossed Lovers**

This is a new story I'm starting. It involves the series up to date with the current Gundam Seed Destiny. For those who aren't watching up, I left several spoilers in to inform you of what's happening. Due to the unknown outcomes in Destiny, this is my "accurate guess" mixed with my favoritism. Pairings of this Fic will be Kira x Lacus and Shinn x Cagalli (Hehe). The rest will be revealed later. I just added that to avoid assuming the incest between Kira and Cagalli (It's just brother/sisterly love)

_Preface_

Former Archangel captain, Murrue Ramius together with former ZAFT Commander, Andrew Waltfeld, the old Archangel Crew, Lacus Clyne, and pilot of Freedom, Kira Yamato. Together, they rescued ORB's Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha from her arranged marriage with Yuuna Roma Seylan. After the incidents on Earth, the Archangel decides to go back to space seeing as there was no suitable place for them to stay on Earth. While searching for a usable Mass Driver, the Archangel gets attacked by ORB, fighting to get their former Head Representative back, dead or alive.

"Cagalli-san," said Lacus gently. Cagalli tried getting up, but her entire body felt weak. Through blurry eyes she notices the pink-haired princess whispering to her quietly. Suddenly, the ship began to shake. An explosion was heard nearby.

"ORB forces are coming!" yelled Murdock as he warned the crew.

"Cagalli-san, you need to launch immediately. Kira needs your help," said Lacus gently. But Cagalli was too weak. She couldn't keep concentrated enough to speak. Lacus looked into Cagalli's tired eyes. "You don't look too well, Cagalli," added Lacus. Lacus suddenly went quiet. She started for the doorway.

"L...acus..." said Cagalli weakly as Lacus was leaving. Cagalli wanted to launch, but in her condition she couldn't.

"I will protect Kira." said Lacus sharply, "I will help him protect you." Lacus left for the launching bay. Cagalli suddenly blurred out. What followed was a mystery to her.

A few hours later, Cagalli awaken. She was still slightly weak from her condition from before, but she was able to stand. She made her way to the bridge slowly. There she noticed everyone had a sadden look on their face. She approached Captain Murrue Ramius, "Murrue-san... what happened? Wheres Kira?"

Murrue was shocked to see Cagalli up so quickly. "Kira... you better not see him now." replied Murrue. Cagalli had a puzzled look on her face. She knew something had happened.

"Kira! Is he alright!?" yelled Cagalli with her regained strength.

"Kira's pain goes deeper than a physical injury..." said Murrue as she tried to explain to Cagalli.

"She's dead," blurted Andrew Waltfeld. Even the great former Desert Tiger had tears in his eyes.

Cagalli was filled in by Murrue. Apparently while Cagalli was sleeping, Lacus launched in her Strike Rouge unit. She flew quite well for having no MS Piloting experience, but was killed by a beam while protecting Kira. Kira hasn't exited the cockpit of Freedom since. Cagalli had a sense of guilt. If she wasn't too weak to pilot, then Lacus wouldn't of been killed.

"Don't blame yourself," said Murrue, "It couldn't of been helped." Cagalli wished she could think that. But she had responsibility. She didn't stop Lacus even though she knew she was going to do something like this. Cagalli decided to see her brother. Even though it wasn't the best time, she couldn't stand him suffering alone like that.

Cagalli walked to the launch bay and went to the crowd that was surrounding Freedom. "Kid's been in there for 3 hours!" said Murdock as Cagalli approached him. Cagalli stepped up to a portable escalator next to Freedom. She banged her fist at the cockpit door. The cockpit suddenly opened to everyone's surprise. Kira emerged with an emotionless face. Surprisingly his eyes were dry. Not a single tear had been shed.

"Kira..." said Cagalli softly.

Kira responded, "Why?"

"Why what, Kira?" replied Cagalli.

"Why did it have to be her!" said Kira loudly.

"Kira..." replied the scared Cagalli. Her brother had never used that tone with her.

Kira turned his eyes to Cagalli. Cagalli recognized that look. It was the same one Shinn used to give her. Kira finally broke the silence. "You killed Lacus." Kira exited the cockpit of Freedom knocking Cagalli aside. He turned his head back and added, "You murdered Lacus." Kira began to make his way back to his sleeping quarters. The crowd's eyes converge on Cagalli.

Cagalli yelled to Kira, "I... I didn't mean to!" Cagalli knew the futility of saying that, but it was the truth. She didn't want it to happen! It wasn't her fault. Cagalli curled up in her bed crying. "It's not my fault..." she repeated as she cried. Cagalli closed her eyes.

_**Chapter 1**- Death of a Hero_

Several months passed. The Archangel managed to find an abandoned Mass Driver down at Kaohsiung's, while EA forces were at a minimal and raided the base. They quickly restocked and launched. The Atlantic Federation has ordered Neo Lorrnoke and the Girty Lue to investigate. Archangel has made it's way into space and has decided to dock at the Mendel colony to regroup and strategize their next step. For the first time in months, Kira spoke to Cagalli.

"Cagalli-san," said Kira softly. Cagalli was surprised to hear Kira speaking to her again. She quickly focused her attention to him. "Todays our Birthday." Cagalli nearly forgot. Today was the day both she and Kira was born, May 18th. Her life was so hectic for the last few years she nearly forgotten. "I have a gift for you," he added as he grabbed Cagalli's hand. Kira and Cagalli leave the Archangel to enter the abandoned Laboratory.

Meanwhile, the Minerva with new FAITH recruit, Athrun Zala also reached the Mendel colony. They have tracked the Earth Alliance battleship, the Girty Lue in the area. Athrun Zala and Lunamaria Hawke were assigned to meet up with the Archangel as commanded by PLANT's Head Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal. Shinn Asuka and Rey za Burrel was assigned to engage the Girty Lue.

Shinn Asuka notes a MS in his sensor. "Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss are located!" he yells into his com wave to inform the Minerva and Rey. "I'm going to engage!" yelled Shinn.

"Wait, Archangel has sent an emergency request not to attack near the Laboratory. Representative Athha and Archangel Pilot, Kira Yamato are inside!" yelled Meyrin in a panic.

"I'm not letting them get away!" yelled Shinn as he flew into the Lab area. Communication was suddenly cut due to interference. Rey Za Burrel follows Shinn.

Back to Kira and Cagalli, they finally arrive inside the lab. Cagalli notices some bullet holes. "Mu-san and I were here about 3 years ago." said Kira. "This was were Rau Le Creusset revealed to me my origins." Kira took out a picture from his pocket, it was the one with their mother and them. Cagalli took out her copy given to her by Uzumi Nara Athha, her deceased adopted father. Kira took Cagalli deep into the facilities were there was a photo album. "This was our family." said Kira as he showed Cagalli a picture of their father holding Kira. "I was his only success." replied Kira. "I was his only child. After I was born from my womb, he neglected you and our mother. But I won't make the same mistake!" said Kira has he hugged Cagalli. "I love you."

Suddenly the lab began to shake. Shinn Asuka and his Force Impulse was engaging the Gaia Gundam with it's pilot, Stellar Loussier. "Let's get out of here Cagalli!" yelled Kira as he grabbed his sister to escape from the crumbling building.

Outside, Shinn fires a shot which misses and hits the lab. Rey tries to calm down his over eager friend, "Shinn! We're ordered not to attack! Representative Athha.."

"Then let's hope we're lucky and I kill her!" yells Shinn as he continues to fight Gaia. Abyss and Chaos approaches Rey and Rey attempts to avoid them. "Meyrin! Launch the Blast Silhouette!" yelled Shinn as his suit began to lose power.

"... Hai!" yelled Meyrin as she acknowledges. The Minerva launches a small glider containing the blast silhouette. Athrun learns of the situation at the lab. "Cagalli and Kira!?" yelled Athrun, "And Shinn is planning to use the Blast Silhouette!?" Athrun was outraged. What was Shinn thinking? That would level the entire lab, killing Cagalli. He immediately left for his Saviour unit.

Lunamaria tries to intervene, "But Athrun, we were ordered by Captain Gladys to..."

"I hereby am using my authority as FAITH to override that command, then!" yelled Athrun. He launches in his Saviour unit and quickly converts to Flight Mode.

Back at the lab, Shinn's silhouette arrives and Shinn docks with it becoming Blast Impulse. He begins using the Plasma Cannons at Gaia. Just as Kira and Cagalli emerge at the entrance, Gaia dodges a Plasma Cannon shot from Impulse which hits the Lab's upper half, causing it to cave in. "Cagalli!" yelled Athrun as he rushed in with Saviour.

Cagalli noticed a huge rock about to fall on her. She felt someone pushing her and landed a few feet from the stone. The entire Lab suddenly caved in, missing Cagalli by merely a few feet. Athrun blasts his cannons at Gaia who's power level has dropped. The 3 Druggie units immediately retreated. Shinn, Rey, and Athrun land. Athrun runs up to the unconscious Cagalli and holds her in his arms. "Cagalli!" yelled Athrun as he began shaking Cagalli. Cagalli let off a slight grunt and opened her eyes slightly.

"Athrun?" she said as she saw the blurry face.

"Too bad, I missed." said Shinn as he notices Cagalli waking up.

"You!" yelled Athrun as he grabbed Shinn by the collar.

"Hey! What's wrong with you old man!" yelled Shinn as he tried to get Athrun to loosen his grip, but that only made Athrun grab him tighter. "I hope she knows what I felt when her brother killed my family!" Cagalli felt guilty again. Was she responsible for all this misery? "That's right you stupid girl! Cry!"

Athrun couldn't control his rage. He threw a punch right at Shinn's face. Shinn retorted by fighting back. "Stop this at once!" ordered Talia Gladys. The Minerva has landed not far away. Athrun carried Cagalli in his arms. He looked into the debris. Under those rocks lie his friend Kira Yamato. Was he still alive?


End file.
